M'BIFE
by Nyuhee
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Iblis tidak menjalin ikatan apapun. Baik itu keluarga, rekan, ataupun kawan. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki mate! Manis-getir yang tak disangka-sangka akhirnya ia rasakan semenjak hatinya berdetak, untuk seorang pemuda pirang dengan sapphire sedalam lautan. Pertama kali nulis SasuNaru. Dibuat karna kangen banget, sayang SN lagi sunyi huhu DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**M'BIFE**

.

Disclaimer : All of us belongs to God

© by Me

.

 _This story is dedicated for me '-'_

 _Ngebales kangennya aku ke SasuNaru_

.

.

Gelap.

Langit malam persis selimut pekat yang membungkus dunia.

Dan malam yang hitam.. bercampur merah di ujung gang itu. Darah berceceran, tiga orang nampak ambruk bersimbah darah, dan seorang lagi meringkuk ketakutan. Terdesak ke ujung gang. Di depannya berdiri sosok hitam dengan seringai kejam.

"Mu-mustahil! Bagaimana kau.."

Sosok itu tertawa, menggelegar mengacaukan malam. Wajah porselennya berkilat ditimpa cahaya bulan. Kedua matanya yang bagaikan mutiara hitam menyipit, sesaat kemudian kelopak matanya membuka perlahan dengan begitu menakjubkan. Dia menyeringai lebar, menyingkap sepasang taring di ujung bibirnya. Pria di ujung gang gemetar hebat.

"Vam-pire?" Katanya patah-patah. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Seketika sosok itu mendengus. Dia memutar bola matanya muak. "Kau menyamakanku dengan makhluk murahan heh?"

Di detik yang sama, dalam sekali hentakan, sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari balik punggungnya. Melebar dengan gagahnya, menutupi cahaya bulan yang meringsek ke gang itu. Kerangka tulang yang dibalut bulu-bulu hitam halus itu begitu mempesona.

"Maaf saja." Katanya lagi, "Darah sama sekali tidak menggugah seleraku."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, kuku hitamnya memanjang. Runcing dan tajam. Sekejap saja, kepala pria itu terpenggal dari badannya hanya dengan sekali hempasan. Dia berbalik, menatap seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di pangkal gang. Menontonnya sejak tadi.

"Sudah aku selesaikan."

Anak itu mengangguk. "Aku lega. Orang-orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku akhirnya mati. Dendam mereka telah aku balaskan."

Makhluk bersayap di depannya tidak merespon. Dia mendekat, kembali melebarkan sayap hitamnya. Irisnya yang hitam pekat berubah merah, tiga titik hitam berpendar disana.

"Dan sesuai perjanjian.." Kuku hitamnya mencengkeram bahu anak itu. "Jiwamu harus jadi santapanku, bocah."

Anak itu menatapnya datar, tidak peduli. Dia sudah membalaskan dendam keluarganya, apalagi? Untuk apa dia hidup sendiri. Ekor matanya melirik kuku runcing yang mengerat bahunya bergerak ke bawah, tepat di depan dadanya. Seinchi lagi kuku itu menembus tubuh mungilnya, saat tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki yang berat terasa jatuh disana.

"Sialan. Lagi, dan lagi."

Anak itu, dan juga makhluk bersayap di depannya, menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati seorang pria berjubah hitam berdiri ogah-ogahan. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuh sabit panjang. Dia membuka tudung hitamnya, membuat surai merahnya tampak berkilauan ditimpa cahaya, kemudian tanpa basa-basi menodongkan sabit itu ke arah mereka dengan tampang jengkelnya.

"Kau-" Jemarinya mengerat gagang sabit itu gemas. "Iblis tengik sialan. Lagi-lagi kau ikut campur urusan manusia."

Kalimat penuh emosi tersebut ternyata hanya direspon dengan decihan. Makhluk bersayap hitam ini malah menggelengkan kepalanya kasihan.

"Entah kenapa pekerja para dewa yang begitu loyal ini selalu terlihat lucu di mataku."

"Jaga mulut busukmu itu, Sasuke! Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu disini."

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau membawa teman ha?"

Pria berambut merah itu mendongak, agak kaget mendapati seorang perempuan berambut pirang dan seorang pria berambut merah, melayang di atasnya kemudian melesat cepat turun ke bawah. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Bahkan dewa cinta yang konyol juga ada disini." Si iblis –Sasuke- tertawa melihat keadaan yang rasanya benar-benar bodoh. Dia bisa lihat pria merah berkanji _Ai_ di dahi, yang baru saja melesat turun, menatapnya tersinggung.

"Kalian kenapa kesini?!" Pria bersabit itu berteriak sewot.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu maju, menggeser bahunya malas. "Pergi, Sasori. Tugasmu menjemput orang-orang mati itu. Iblis ini adalah urusanku." Gadis itu menyipit, menatap anak kecil di ujung sana yang menatapnya balik. Tatapannya kosong.

"Hah.. padahal masih anak-anak." Gadis itu menghela napas kasihan. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." katanya mengendikkan bahu. Ini pekerjaan dan dia harus profesional.

"Tunggu dulu, Ino!" Langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasori menarik lengannya. "Tentu saja aku ada urusan juga dengan iblis itu. Dia yang membunuh keempat orang ini! Aku harus memasukkan detailnya dalam laporanku."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya geram. Dia menatap Sasori nyalang, di saat begini bisa-bisanya temannya ini mengajak berdebat. Kalau dia tidak cepat, ketuanya mungkin akan memuntahkan lahar panas padanya.

Tawa remeh berhasil merebut perhatian keduanya. Sasuke nyatanya sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan senyum menghina. Sesekali menggumamkan, 'dasar makhluk pekerja.'

"Daripada kau, makhluk terkutuk!" Sasori mengacungkan sabitnya tidak terima. Ino sibuk menenangkan Sasori, sementara Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali mengerat bahu anak kecil tadi.

"Mereka mengganggu makan malamku."

Ino mendesis. Berlari secepat mungkin demi menghentikan Sasuke, tapi kalah cepat. Kuku-kuku runcing itu menghujam dada gadis kecil itu dalam hitungan detik. Darah terpercik ke dinding gang. Si iblis tertawa, mencabut jemarinya yang sudah tertanam sempurna. Jemari itu keluar dengan jantung segar dalam genggamannya, kuku hitam itu bercampur merah darah. Dia mengunyah jantung itu tepat di depan mereka semua.

"Terlambat." Ino merutuki kelalaiannya. Dan Sasori hanya bisa bergumam, 'menjijikkan.', saat dilihatnya Sasuke pergi. Mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dan membawa tubuh atletis itu menjauh, membelah langit malam.

Ino berbalik dan menatap kawanannya nanar. "Dia berhasil memakan jiwa anak itu. Habislah aku.." katanya mendesah frustasi. Dia benar-benar yakin akan tenggelam dalam lahar panas kali ini. Sudah tiga kali ini dia gagal menjalankan tugasnya!

"Ah, sial. Bagaimana aku harus menyusun laporan ini nantinya?" Sasori tak kalah frustasi, dia menatap kesal keempat mayat yang tergeletak disana.

Pria berambut merah lain, yang sejak tadi ternyata hanya duduk dan menonton, bangkit dan menepuk-neput _coat_ nya yang berdebu. Dia sudah menduga hal ini sebenarnya. Iblis itu hidup selama ratusan tahun, dan dia sudah dibiarkan terlalu bebas.

"Aku akan mengutuknya." Katanya datar.

Ino menoleh kaget. "Gaara. Tidak biasanya kau emosi."

Sasori yang sedang mengabsen roh-roh dari mayat di sebelahnya ikut mengangguk. "Kau juga tidak bisa lakukan itu sendirian. Dia terlalu kuat."

"Aku akan membawa kasus ini ke dewan langit."

Kedua orang tadi kembali menatapnya heran. Yang mereka tahu, Gaara adalah dewa dengan emosi sedatar mungkin, tidak pernah mengurusi hal-hal yang bukan pekerjaannya.

"Beraninya dia menyebutku dewa cinta yang konyol." Katanya.

Oooh.

Menara tertinggi di kota itu, dan Sasuke tampak duduk sendirian di atas sana. Langit malam menelannya dalam kegelapan. Dia menatap lurus, ke arah manusia-manusia yang bertebaran di bawah sana. Dia berulang kali mendengar bisikan-bisikan permohonan dari manusia-manusia yang putus asa, dan berulang kali pula dia melihat iblis-iblis lain turun ke bawah untuk membuat perjanjian dengan mereka. Iblis bisa membantu manusia untuk memenuhi keinginannya, dengan balasan jiwa mereka jadi santapan setelahnya. Tapi Sasuke sebenarnya tipe yang cukup pilih-pilih. Dia tidak sembarang membuat perjanjian, soalnya dia tidak makan sampah. Dia suka membuat perjanjian dengan anak kecil, persis korbannya terakhir. Jiwa anak kecil itu manis dan gurih, menggugah selera makan. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini, dia benar-benar tidak punya selera makan.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Sesuatu begitu membebaninya belakangan ini. Sesuatu yang menghilangkan rasa laparnya dan membangkitkan sedikit perasaan cemas dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu itu adalah.. bisikan. Bukan, bukan bisikan permohonan putus asa seperti yang biasa. Melainkan sebuah bisikan lembut yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Hal ini membuatnya gusar. Selain itu, ada satu hal lagi.

Tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan, meraba ke arah dada, diam disana selama beberapa saat. "Ini berdetak." Gumamnya tak percaya.

Benar. Satu hal lagi, hatinya tiba-tiba saja berdetak.

Iblis disebut makhluk yang tak punya hati bukan tanpa alasan. Itu realita. Hati mereka hanya pajangan, tak ada detak disana, tak ada kehangatan ataupun perasaan.

Namun sekali lagi, hatinya berdetak saat ini.

Semua ini membuatnya cemas. Pengetahuannya luas, dia paham bagaimana makhluk magis lain –misalnya vampire, werewolf, atau nymph- mengalami beberapa hal khusus saat akan bertemu _mate_. Maka bisikan lembut dan detakan hati ini menimbulkan sebuah pemikiran gila di benaknya. Apakah dia-?

Tapi kenapa? Dia makhluk langit yang abadi! Bahkan iblis pula. Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki-

"Aku tidak mengerti." Dia mengusap surai ravennya lelah. Dia habiskan setiap malam duduk termenung disini karena kalut.

Sasuke terbiasa sendiri, dia hidup sendirian selama ratusan tahun tanpa memiliki ikatan apapun. Tidak ada yang namanya keluarga bagi para iblis. Tidak juga kawan maupun rekan. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki _mate_?!

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Katanya lagi sembari menggeleng gusar. Namun bisikan lembut itu kembali terdengar, dan hatinya entah kenapa berdebam begitu keras karenanya. Sasuke melempar tatapan nyalang ke bawah sana. Dia yakin, suara itu berasal dari sana.

Dia menarik nafas panjang. Baiklah, dia harus memeriksa ke bawah sana. Bibirnya sempat tertawa tak percaya dengan tingkah bodohnya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Hati yang berdetak ini menimbulkan gundah gulana dan perasaan rumit lainnya. Dia harus mencari tahu sebelum hal ini semakin menyiksanya.

Srakk.

Sepasang sayap hitam yang lebar itu terbuka dengan gagahnya. Lalu mengepak dan membawanya pergi, melesat ke bawah sana.

Memanipulasi orang lain dan menyamar di tengah-tengah manusia sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sasuke. Dia melakukan itu sesekali karena tidak ingin terlihat mencolok di bawah sini. Karena itu, di sinilah dia, di sebuah gedung olahraga. Tubuh tingginya berbalutkan celana hitam dan sweater hitam dengan kerah memanjat leher. Tak lupa arloji hitam melekat di tangan kanannya.

Obsidiannya menajam, berkeliling seisi gedung. Telinganya dipertajam, memaksimalkan fokus untuk setiap suara yang diterimanya. Dia mendengar riuh, tawa pecah, namun suara yang dicarinya tidak ada. Lalu ada jeritan dan teriakan, panggilan yang sahut-menyahut, lalu bisikan-bisikan. Suara itu belum ada. Padahal dia yakin sekali, instingnya mengatakan bisikan lembut yang selalu didengarnya itu menuntunnya kemari. Apa instingnya melemah akibat sekarang hatinya bisa gundah?

"Yippie! _I'am the winner!"_

Sasuke terperanjat. Itu dia! Itu suaranya yang sama, yang berbisik lembut di telinganya setiap malam. Dia melirik ke kanan kiri, mencoba mengikuti resonansi suara yang merambat melalui udara. Nafasnya menderu dan hati –konyol-nya berdetak semakin cepat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah gugup, melewati setiap pasang mata yang memandanginya kagum. Kemudian dia berhenti, menatap bingung sosok manusia yang melompat girang jauh di depannya.

Dia tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya tan kecokelatan dan matanya bersinar bagai permata biru. Anak-anak rambutnya yang pirang itu bergerak-gerak dramatis akibat ulahnya melompat-lompat kegirangan. Di tangannya ada raket, barangkali dia baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertandingan. Tidak, tunggu dulu, bukan itu masalahnya!

"Seorang pemuda-?" Alis Sasuke bertaut bingung.

Makhluk langit bengis abadi yang bertitel iblis ditakdirkan memiliki seorang _mate_ sudah cukup konyol baginya, dan sekarang, seorang pemuda?

Dia menggeleng tidak terima. Ini pasti salah paham, mungkin pikirannya agak menyalah. Atau barangkali ternyata dia alergi dengan jiwa terakhir yang dimakannya. Siapa tahu jantung gadis kecil itu membawa bakteri patogen berbahaya dan memberikan efek kronis begini pada tubuhnya. Dia hampir saja melangkah pergi, namun hatinya kembali enggan. Ada rasa berat yang mengganjal.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Memijat batang hidungnya, kemudian menghela napas gusar. Dia akhirnya memutuskan mendekat kesana. Duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang di tepi lapangan badminton. Obsidiannya menatap lurus ke arah si pirang yang masih heboh berputar lapangan merayakan kemenangannya. Dia agak tercekat saat si pirang melangkah mendekat, berjalan pasti ke arahnya. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sama. Sasuke terperangah, berpikir barangkali pemuda ini juga punya insting bahwa dia datang untuk-

"Gerah.." Bibir ranum itu menggumam, tangannya sibuk membuka tas oranye menyala, dan mengeluarkan sebotol isotonik darisana.

Sasuke mendengus. Insting apanya. Dia menatap bodoh tas olahraga di antara mereka, tentu saja si pirang duduk disini. Onyx itu kembali melirik, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah di depannya. Jelas sekali pemuda ini adalah kebalikan dirinya yang gelap gulita. Lihat saja rambutnya yang secerah matahari itu. Apalagi sepasang matanya yang seakan memproyeksikan birunya langit. Dan Sasuke tidak suka cerah, biasanya dia mau muntah kalau dekat-dekat makhluk nyentrik begini. Tapi (sekali lagi) entah kenapa, ada perasaan hangat pada setiap detakan jantungnya. Ada sesuatu yang terus menariknya untuk mendekati pemuda ini.

"Anda mau?" Suara si pirang mengembalikan fokusnya.

Sasuke menatap tangan tan yang terjulur dengan botol isotonik yang isinya tinggal setengah. Dia menggeleng, dan mendorong pelan tangan itu. Serasa ada sengatan listrik ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Ku pikir anda sedang menatapku karena kehausan." Katanya lagi.

Sasuke menegakkan duduknya, mengecek arlojinya, berpura-pura terlihat sibuk. "Tidak, tidak. Aku kemari tadi hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Lalu aku berhenti saat melihat permainanmu." Alibinya, bohong tentu saja. "Gerakanmu bagus, kau menguasai beberapa teknik dengan baik. Tapi tetap terlihat agak serampangan."

"Oh! Anda menyadari itu?"

Tidak disangka, si pirang ternyata nyambung. Kedua matanya membulat antusias.

"Aku selalu latihan sendiri. Otodidak." Katanya semangat. "Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk ikut pelatihan resmi. Uang hasil kerja sampingan cuma cukup untuk membayar tempat latihan di gedung ini." Dia malah curhat.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kau punya potensi besar." Sasuke bergumam kasihan, dia melihat ada kesempatan. "Selama aku melatih pemain badminton, belum pernah aku menemukan orang se-enerjik kau."

"Anda pelatih rupanya!" jerit si pirang, raut wajahnya berubah kagum.

"Ya. Tapi saat ini aku sedang kosong."

"Bagaimana kalau Anda melatihku?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Dia bahagia, tapi ekspresinya memang agak horror begitu. Sudah bawaan lahir. "Bukannya kau bilang tidak punya uang untuk membayar pelatih?"

"Ey.." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. "Anda bilang sedang kosong, dan aku punya potensi besar. Daripada menganggur lebih baik berbuat kebajikan dengan menolong calon atlit masa depan kan?" katanya menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya sok oke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangguk, mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak punya pilihan lain. "Aku akan melatihmu agar cengiranmu itu bisa terpampang di surat kabar nanti. Berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas. Anda?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar. Menakar-nakar bagaimana wajahnya sekarang diukur dalam hitungan umur manusia. "Dua puluh enam."

Dia mengurangi enam ratus dua puluh tujuh tahun dari usia sebenarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu gentian mengangguk, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya karena baru teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" katanya menjerit, lengkap dengan cengiran lebar. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan onyx di depannya seakan terpaku menatap senyum merekah di depannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke."

 _To be continueu_

Umm, haloha semua '—')/

 _For the first_ , daku mengaku keki menulis SasuNaru saat ini.

Selain khawatir melihat fandom yang kelihatan sunyi senyap tak berpenghuni sehingga tidak ada yang membaca dan me _review_ _fict_ engga mutu ini, daku juga sebenarnya keki karena baru pertama kali buat SasuNaru.

Agak horror sebenarnya.. melihat dunia SN yang sunyi kelabu, tapi apalah daya.. rindu ini menggebu-gebu. Pokoknya SasuNaru, SasuNaru.

Sekian.

Maap alay.

 **RnR juseyo?**


	2. Sweet Summer

Sasuke memandang lurus keluar jendela, rinai hujan masih turun satu-satu di luar. Diabaikannya _macchiato_ nya yang mulai kehilangan kepulan asap, mendingin sejak disajikan lima belas menit lalu. Dia bisa merasakan belasan pasang mata yang menatapnya liar, itu sebabnya dia memalingkan wajah. Enggan merespon tatapan nafsu mereka.

Andai saja mereka tahu pria ganteng ini adalah iblis, barangkali mereka akan lari terbirit-birit. Atau bisa jadi malah semakin terobsesi? Siapa tahu. Selera manusia memang agak menyalah akhir-akhir ini.

Obsidiannya menangkap gerakan terburu-buru si surai pirang di luar sana, tampak rusuh saat membuka pintu café. Dan tiga puluh detik kemudian, dia sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan nafas naik-turun.

.

 **M'BIFE**

( _You're a sweet summer in my frozen heart_ )

.

Disclaimer :

 _This fiction created by me, but the casts belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san._

Aku hanya sedang kangen mereka T^T

.

 _Hope u enjoy it!_

.

.

"Sasuke." Dia menyapa. Kemarin mereka sepakat untuk membinasakan bahasa formal di antara mereka berdua.

Yang disapa hanya diam. Namun gelanyar memabukkan bergetar dalam hati setiap kali si pirang memanggil namanya. Selalu begitu.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Dia melanjutkan, menggeser kursi di depan Sasuke dan mendudukkan diri disana. "Aku tadi mampir ke Ichiraku dulu untuk ijin masuk malam saja. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada kuliah."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Uzumaki Naruto, _mate_ -nya (kalau pikirannya memang sedang tidak terserang virus apapun) berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja (condong ke arah susah sebenarnya). Dia tidak punya ayah –panjang ceritanya-, hidup sendiri dan jauh dari ibunya, mengambil kuliah malam, menghabiskan siang di warung Ichiraku sebagai pelayan, tiga kali seminggu latihan _badminton_ di sore hari. Oh! Dan terkadang mengerjakan beberapa _part time_ lain jika mengalami desakan biaya.

"Pesanlah sesuatu." Sasuke mengangkat tangan, memanggil pelayan. "Kau harus makan."

Pria berompi merah tua dengan dasi kupu-kupu mendekat menyerahkan daftar menu. Naruto menerimanya ragu, dia menatapi setiap label harga satu persatu dan sesekali mengintip ke arah pelayan yang masih setia berdiri.

"Sasuke, ini mahal sekali." Cicitnya, menutupi wajahnya dari pelayan dengan daftar menu. Malu kalau kedengaran, tapi fakta memang kalau dia tidak sanggup membayar.

"Aku yang traktir. Pesan saja." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, tersenyum tulus.

Naruto yang mendengarnya berbinar-binar. Pandangan mata yang sejak tadi mencari angka paling minim berubah haluan memburu angka maksimum yang tertera. Dia nyengir saat mengatakan pesanannya.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kau sebaik ini."

Sasuke mendengus. "Ini ku catat. Bayar semuanya saat kau sukses nanti." Senyum tulusnya berubah jadi seringaian. Usil sekali. Sukses membuat _sapphire_ di ujung sana membulat tak percaya.

Pria pucat itu tak mampu menahan tawa. Reaksi Naruto entah kenapa mencubit-cubit kulit lehernya. Geli.

"Setelah selesai makan, dan hujan reda, kita ke lapangan. Kau bilang ada seleksi nasional kan?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku sudah berhasil melewati dua kali seleksi. Lusa adalah seleksi untuk masuk ke babak enam belas besar."

" _Well_.. sepertinya aku bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang cerah." Obsidiannya berkilat percaya diri.

|- _N_ - _y_ - _u_ - _h_ - _e_ - _e_ -|

Naruto Uzumaki mengacak rambutnya gemas. _For God shake!_ Selama ini dia latihan otodidak, tekniknya serampangan dan agak liar, tapi dia menikmati setiap ritmenya. Dia bebas berpikir dan memutuskan bagaimana ia akan bergerak. Setelah bertemu pelatih berwajah sensual, oh tubuhnya juga sih, dia berharap semua akan lebih terasa mudah. Lurus dan licin. Mengalir bagai air lalu tiba-tiba, hopla! Dia memenangkan kejuaraan nasional.

Namun lihat lah sekarang. Untuk melakukan _service_ saja, dia sudah menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah meskipun kau mencabuti setiap helai rambutmu." suara Sasuke menggelegar jauh di depannya. "Aku bilang angkat tanganmu."

"Sudah!" Naruto menjerit kesal, dia sudah melakukan ini sejak setengah jam lalu!

"Sudutnya tiga puluh tujuh derajat, Dobe."

Ctakk! Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti arahanmu sama sekali!" Dia membanting raketnya gusar.

Jauh di depan sana, tampak Sasuke menghela napas lelah. Kemudian membawa langkahnya mendekati Naruto. Lengan kekar pucat itu meraih raket yang terkapar menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar satu kali pun." Katanya menatap Naruto serius. "Sebelumnya kau mengangkat tanganmu tiga puluh derajat, kemudian empat puluh tiga derajat. Dan yang terakhir, itu tiga puluh lima derajat. Aku mau tiga puluh tujuh, paham?"

Naruto malah membuang muka. Tiga puluh tujuh derajat katanya? Memang dia busur sampai tahu sedetail itu!

Sasuke memijat hidung mancungnya, mencoba melawan keinginannya. Dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, sebenarnya dia ingin melebarkan sayap, merubah _obsidian_ nya ke _vermillian_ yang berpendar bagai darah. Mana tahu dengan mode begitu, dia bisa mendominasi Naruto dengan lebih mudah.

"Memang susah sekali mengajar syaraf yang tidak tersambung sempurna."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu segera melempar _deathglare_ andalannya, tapi gagal. Obsidian Sasuke menghujamnya lurus. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menunduk. "Dasar teme." Cicitnya agak ngeri.

Pendengaran Sasuke kelewat tajam untuk mendengar makian itu. Alisnya menyatu, dan sebuah senyum miring tercetak sempurna. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa geli ini setiap Naruto bereaksi ini-itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti yang aku maksud ya?" Telapak tangannya menepuk lembut surai pirang itu. Dan Naruto, -yang entah kenapa- merasa ada kehangatan menjalar dari sana hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Begini." Sasuke membuka telapak tangan Naruto, menyerahkan raket yang sejak tadi dalam genggamannya. Lalu kaki jenjang itu melangkah ke belakang, merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dia merengkuh lengan itu demi membentuk pose sudut yang sempurna. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa gurat merah jambu samar-samar memenuhi wajah tan itu. "Inilah tiga puluh tujuh derajat. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. Agak grogi ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, eh, membantunya membuat sudut _service_ yang sempurna maksudnya. Atau apapun itu, terserahlah. Mendadak ia merasa gejolak adrenalin mengalir deras.

Semua latihan tiba-tiba terasa lancar begitu saja.

|- _N_ - _y_ - _u_ - _h_ - _e_ - _e_ -|

Hari pertandingan babak enam belas besar.

" _Nah, ini dia! Sungguh tidak terduga! Morino Idate berhasil memenangkan set pertama dengan begitu mudahnya dengan poin 21:14. Ada apa dengan Uzumaki kali, saudara-saudara!"_ Lengkingan panjang komentator ribut, memenuhi seisi stadion. Mengundang tepuk tangan, teriakan, dan suara kekecewaan yang tak kalah hebohnya. _"Dia tidak terlihat prima seperti biasanya."_ Katanya lagi menambahkan.

Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar.

Naruto berdiri membungkuk di lapangan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram masing-masing lutut. Raket masih tersemat erat di genggaman kanan. Butir-butir keringat berjatuhan di bagian wajah dan seluruh tubuh. Membuat kulit tan itu berkilat eksotis ditimpa cahaya lampu stadion.

 _"But, well ya.. untungnya dia masih terlihat ganteng."_

Di tengah nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, dia masih bisa tertawa kecil. Geleng kepala mendengar kalimat komentator barusan.

 _"Bangkitlah, Uzumaki. Ayo bangkit!"_

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah tempat duduk penonton. Banyak sekali tatapan kasihan tertuju kepadanya. Dia mendecih, dan menegakkan tubuh. Dikibaskannya rambut pirang itu ala-ala iklan shampoo, sehingga bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari sana dengan dramatis. Cukup puas dengan perubahan aura penonton yang menjadi semacam agak tersihir akibat kelakuannya barusan, pemuda ini melangkahkan kakinya ke tepi lapangan sebentar.

Dia mendekati tas perlengkapannya, melewati Sasuke begitu saja yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, kemudian meraih sebotol air disana. Meminumnya dengan gusar.

"Ini tidak bagus." Sasuke bergumam. Dia menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak fokus. Apa kau tidak bisa konsentrasi sedikit saja?"

Naruto mengakhiri tegukan terakhir, mengusap bibirnya yang basah, dan melempar botol kosong itu gusar. "Aku tidak bisa!"

Kening si raven berkerut bingung. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda pirang itu bisa terlihat begitu kesal. Sasuke yakin setengah jam sebelum pertandingan _mood_ Naruto masih baik-baik saja.

" _What's going on?_ "

Naruto berdecih, berkacak pinggang dengan mimik kelewat jengkel. Dia membalikkan badan, kemudian menunjuk tribun penonton di belakang mereka dengan gemas. "Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika penggemarmu terus berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sejak tadi hah?"

"Kau tidak bisa konsentrasi karena mereka.." Sasuke ikut menunjuk tribun penonton di belakang mereka –yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan liur hampir menetes- "Karena mereka ribut?" tanyanya agak ragu.

"Iya! Suruh mereka diam!"

Dan kening Sasuke semakin berkerut tak mengerti. Sudah sewajarnya sebuah stadion olahraga itu ribut dengan suara-suara penonton kan? Dan lagi, kenapa dari seisi stadion, Naruto terlihat hanya jengkel pada tribun penonton di belakang mereka –yang notabenenya diisi para kaum hawa-?

Naruto membuang muka, mengabaikan ekspresi bingung si raven. Dia melangkah kembali ke lapangan dengan wajah masam.

Ini adalah pertandingannya. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa yang tidak punya keunggulan akademik, tidak pernah tenar, tidak kaya, dan banyak ke-tidak-an yang lainnya, akhirnya memiliki momen istimewa. Dimana dia seharusnya jadi pusat perhatian. Dia.. yang harus diperhatikan malam ini. Terlebih oleh Sasuke!

Pria berambut pantat ayam –dan berwajah sensual- itu seharusnya hanya memperhatikannya malam ini. Bukankah dia itu pelatihnya? Tapi kenapa pria pucat itu harus menoleh berkali-kali pada penonton aneh –penggemar instan Sasuke- yang meneriakkan namanya dengan genit? Kenapa dia harus menoleh!

Masa sih Sasuke tidak mengerti hal begitu? Masa sih dia harus menjelaskannya dengan gamblang? Masa sih dia harus jengkel hanya karena hal ini?!

"Argh! Teme sialan." Naruto berbisik gusar, menendang udara di depannya. Dia memejamkan matanya kesal, saat tiba-tiba koor heboh menyapa gendang telinganya.

 _"Go go go, Naruto Uzumaki! You can do that, Naruto Uzumaki! We love you, Naruto Uzumaki. Do it well, Naruto Uzumaki! Yeeeeeee."_

Kelopak tan itu berkedip beberapa kali. Tribun penonton belakang yang tadi sempat membuat kejengkelannya memuncak –karena mereka genit pada Sasuke- berkoor ria menyemangatinya. Di depannya Sasuke mengarahkan mereka bak konduktor orkestra. Naruto bisa melihat pemuda raven itu menatapnya dan tersenyum percaya diri. Dari jarak sekian meter dia bahkan bisa mendengar Sasuke bicara.

"Semangat, Dobe. _We're here for you_. _Importantly me._ "

Sepasang safir itu membola. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tawa renyah –nan bahagia- terlontar dari sana. Jarang sekali dia bisa sebahagia ini.

"Aku pasti menang, _ttebayo!_ "

Semangatnya kembali berkumpul. Senyum lebarnya tercetak sempurna. Morino Idate tadi? Aah.. ini mah gampil. Dalam hati Naruto terkikik puas. Orkestra pendek –dan aneh- barusan entah kenapa bisa membuatnya begitu senang, dan terharu.

Maka set kedua berjalan terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Naruto berhasil membalikkan keadaan seakan membalik telapak tangan. Begitu mudahnya. Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada set ketiga. Pertandingan itu berhasil ia menangkan.

 _"Uzumaki kita kembali bersemangat, saudara-saudara! Sepertinya dia kembali menemukan semangat bermainnya. Congrats, Uzumaki! Sampai bertemu di babak delapan besar!"_

Naruto melompat heboh, Idate membanting raket, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, penonton menjerit-jerit heboh –masih untuk Sasuke-. Sesaat kemudian, si pirang berlari ke tepi lapangan. Menubruk Sasuke dan menghadiahinya sebuah pelukan erat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Terimakasih.." Bisiknya haru.

Obsidian itu sempat membulat, lalu lumer sedetik kemudian. Dia mengangkat tangannya, merengkuh Naruto dengan begitu leluasa. Kehangatan menjalar kemana-mana. Naruto merona, menyadari degup jantung pria yang semakin menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan berpacu cepat. Dan Sasuke, dia juga mendapati hal serupa.

"Aku mendengar suara detak jantungmu."

Naruto melepas pelukan, membuang muka yang merona dari Sasuke. "Teme!" katanya sebal. Dan sebuah tawa kecil meluncur bebas dari wajah porselen itu.

|- _N_ - _y_ - _u_ - _h_ - _e_ - _e_ -|

Ayame, pemilik kedai Ichiraku, menatap aneh gelagat Naruto siang ini. Pemuda itu tampak beberapa kali termenung sendiri, memandang keluar jendela, dengan senyum bahagia menghias wajahnya sepanjang hari.

"Tou-chan, kenapa dia?" Ayame menyikut ayahnya. kempeiyai

Ichiraku berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengepel lantai –oh, padahal ini tugas Naruto-.

"Dia masuk babak delapan besar kejuaraan nasional _badminton_."

Kedua alis Ayame menyatu sempurna. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Dia sudah beberapa kali mendengar Naruto memenangkan ini dan itu, tapi tidak pernah sampai menimbulkan gejala seperti ini. Serius deh.

"Tapi dia seperti orang kasmaran." Katanya lagi.

Ichiraku menepuk dahinya, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. Dia merapat pada Ayame dan berbisik semangat. "Naruto cerita padaku kalau pelatihnya ganteng sekali hoho."

"Oooh, kau naksir pelatihmu sendiri ya, Naruto!" Ayame berseru lantang hingga kedengaran seisi kedai. Naruto tersentak, tergagap sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, Ayame-nee! Kau ini bicara apa sih haha."

Ayame mendekat, malah semakin berminat mengusili. Dia menuding batang hidung Naruto, sok galak. "Bukankah aku katakan kau jangan sembarangan menyukai orang! Hanya karena dia pelatih, kau sudah bertekuk lutut! Jangan-jangan badannya cungkring dan giginya tonggos. Lalu kurap dan panu memenuhi wajahnya."

"Enak saja!" Naruto menyingkirkan telunjuk Ayame jengkel. "Sasuke itu ganteng sekali tahu! Dia tinggi dan bahunya lebar. Lengannya kekar dan kakinya jenjang. Hidungnya mancung dan obsidiannya tajam. Tahu!"

"Ooh, jadi namanya Sasuke." Ayame menaik-naikkan alisnya, menggoda.

Naruto merah padam.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu si Sasuke itu." Ayame kembali bernarasi, mencubit dagunya sok penasaran. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat berkilah, bunyi lonceng yang digantung depan pintu bergemerincing, menandakan seseorang membuka pintu kedai. Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh.

Sasuke berdiri disana. Dengan celana panjang hitam, dan kemeja putih digulung sampai siku. Kancing atasnya dibuka satu. Maskulin sekali.

Teuchi seketika bengong –belum pernah dia seganteng itu di masa mudanya-. Ayame lebih parah, rahang bawah jatuh ke lantai. Dan Naruto? Dia memekik ala gadis perawan dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk pria yang berdiri di sana.

"Oh, ternyata benar. Ini tempat kerjamu." Sapa Sasuke ringan, mengabaikan bahwa ketiga manusia itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang mendramatisir.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru kaget. Ayame seketika tersedak.

"Kau berhasil masuk babak delapan besar." Katanya, berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Jadi, aku rasa setidaknya harus ada perayaan kecil."

"Setuju!" tangan Ayame buru-buru mengacung sempurna. Akhirnya pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kedai kami biasa menerima servis perayaan-perayaan kok."

Sasuke mencubit dagunya, melirik ke arah _sapphire_ yang memandanginya terharu. "Maksudku perayaan berdua saja."

Dan bola lautan itu tampak bersinar.

|- _N_ - _y_ - _u_ - _h_ - _e_ - _e_ -|

" _Perfect mood in perfect timing."_ Naruto menggumam pelan, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyetujui kalimat barusan. Ketika hatinya sedang bagus-bagusnya, dia mendapat kesempatan bagus di momen kelewat bagus pula. Yap, malam ini sedang ada festival budaya di kota. Ada banyak kedai-kedai berjejer, pertunjukan yang bagus, kembang api yang menawan, dan..

Ekor matanya melirik ke samping.

Dan ada Sasuke di sisinya kali ini.

Diam-diam dia melirik pemuda bersurai sekelam malam tersebut. Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Naruto tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh –bahkan dia tidak tahu nama belakangnya-. Yang Naruto tahu, dia bersyukur bertemu Sasuke. Mengenalnya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan berjalan di malam hari dengannya seperti ini. Semua hal itu sangat disyukurinya.

"Ada apa di wajahku?"

Suara Sasuke menyentak lamunannya. Naruto seketika melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. "Ti-Tidak. Siapa bilang aku menatapmu." Dia mempercepat langkahnya gugup, agak berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

"Mau kabur kemana heh?" Godanya lagi, menyeringai.

Naruto berhenti di kejauhan. Dia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, tangannya menunjuk arah lain, dan sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang apik disana. "Sasuke, lihat! Disana ada penjual takoyaki enak. Ayo!" Katanya riang, kegugupannya sudah menguap entah kemana.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menggeleng dengan kelakuan manusia satu ini.

Di kedai takoyaki, Naruto menjelma jadi makhluk grasah-grusuh. Mencomot ini-itu dengan kecepatan cahaya dan menelannya dengan kecepatan suara –oke, ini berlebihan-. Saat tenggorokannya mulai serat, ia menenggak ocha dengan liar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Sasuke, minum." Naruto cengap-cengap, tersedak takoyaki yang berjubel di mulutnya. Sasuke buru-buru menyerahkan segelas ocha, yang kemudian ditenggak dengan rakus.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya dengan lembut. "Makanya kalau makan itu pelan-pelan." katanya lagi.

"Makan pelan-pelan itu tidak ada sensasinya."

"Dasar barbar." Sasuke mendecih geli, geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan _mate_ nya. Sebentar, apa tadi dia bilang _mate?_ Pria raven itu menoleh pada Naruto yang kembali sibuk menelan takoyaki dengan cengiran disana-sini. Naruto Uzumaki –seorang dobe akut- ceria, penyayang, hangat, dan manis. Sasuke tidak suka manis, benci pada hal yang mencolok dan nyentrik, menghindari yang namanya keributan, dan menganggap manusia adalah makanan. Lalu, Naruto Uzumaki datang dan merobohkan tembok kelabu itu. Menghancurkannya tanpa sisa.

"Kembang api!" Naruto setengah menjerit, menunjuk langit yang mulai bertaburan cahaya warna-warni. "Ayo, ayo. Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan." Kembali grasah-grusuh, dia menarik Sasuke seenaknya. Menggeretnya ke lapangan terbuka, dan memberikan akses bagi pijar menakjubkan itu mewarnai malam mereka.

Sasuke tercenung. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan lebih memilih menyusuri wajah tan dengan sepasang safir yang mempesona. Jadi ini, yang namanya bahagia itu?

Dia tidak pernah suka manis sebelumnya, namun semua hal mulai terasa manis seiring hatinya yang terus menghangat. Bisakah dia sebahagia ini selamanya?

"Rasanya aku suka manis sekarang." Katanya yakin.

Naruto, yang sedang sibuk memelototi langit penuh kembang api, menyahut seadanya. "Takoyaki tadi? Sewaktu ku tawari kau tidak mau."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Jadiii?" Naruto menyahut ogah-ogahan.

"Itu kau."

Naruto menoleh, agak kurang paham apa yang dibicarakan pemuda pucat itu. Suasana memang agak riuh. "Bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku pikir aku menyukaimu. Itu terasa manis."

Dan Naruto, mendadak lupa caranya bernafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continueu**

 **.**

Holaa!

 _Thanks for read and review_ ( _for favorite and follow_ – _of course_ -) _the first chapter._

Terimakasih atas semua masukan dan semangatnya.

.

 _ **Q : Apakah fict ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji karena bertemakan iblis dan shinigami?**_

 _ **A : Err ya, memang perihal iblis-iblisan ini nyontek (kata inspirasi kayaknya terlalu bagus :'D) dari anime tsb. Nyuhee fans setia Sebastian soalnya hehe. But believe me, it will be very different! Jalan cerita fict ini engga bakal linier kayak Kuroshitsuji. So, please keep your attention (kitten eyes)**_

.

 _ **Q : Disini SN memang agak sepi. Pindahlah ke wattpad.**_

 _ **A : Naah, entah kenapa disini terasa nyaman walau sepi. Tidak mengapa lah. Karena seseorang pernah berkata: 'Rindu itu sunyi dan tidak berbunyi.'**_

 _ **Q : ..**_

 _ **A : Can you stay with me in here, please?**_

.

.

Begitu saja kira-kira.

Terimakasih sudah membaca _chapter_ ini. Masukan yang membangun sangat dinanti.

 _For the last,_ _ **can you stay with me in here? :3**_


End file.
